left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Toll
Death Toll is the third (originally, second) campaign in Left 4 Dead, spanning five chapters. It is set in a small town called Riverside, where the Survivors believe the army might be holding out and seems at least relatively safe from the Infection. On their trek to Riverside, they must go over a broken highway, a drain system, through a train yard and a nearby small church. When they arrive, they must work their way through the abandoned town, until they ultimately reach a boathouse, where they may finally be rescued from the ravaging hordes of the Infected. Valve has spoken the least of this campaign. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Turnpike #The Drains #The Church #The Town #Boathouse Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's information page not on each map page. Official description Shoot, shove and sprint through a nightmare suburbia consumed by the Infected horde. The Death Toll campaign has your team of Survivors making their way down a turnpike littered with abandoned cars to the nearby ghost town of Riverside—the site of a failed stand-off between the last of humanity and a limitless swarm of Infected. Fight through the ruins of small town America to the waterfront nearby, where a rescue party can take you upriver to safety.http://l4d.com/campaigns.htm Graffiti that would have wiped you off the earth."]] Several safe houses throughout the campaign have writings of times of death and plans to move to other places such as Mercy Hospital and the airport. In one safe house, someone has spray-painted the words "Exodus 9:15". This is a Biblical verse which reads "For if by now I had put forth My hand and struck you and your people with pestilence, you would then have been cut off from the earth." This Bible verse, taken in context, is a message to Moses from God, telling Moses that he must warn the Pharaoh and the Egyptians. The plague was sent down and everybody who didn't heed the warning was killed. The Graffiti in the church is mostly birth and death dates. According to these writings, the game takes place in 2009, although it was made in 2008. Behind the Scenes Death Toll is the only campaign that was not featured in pre-release materials. The only picture anybody has of any sort of beta Death Toll is an early picture of the Boathouse Finale in the game's files. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Notes * The name of the music file for the opening scene of Death Toll is titled "DeathTollCollector", meaning the name of the original campaign name was possibly shortened. * This is the only campaign where there are no car alarms that causes a panic event in Left 4 Dead. (The car in The Town doesn't count because it's part of the Crescendo Event). * A portion of Death Toll's poster appears in the loading screen for the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign Hard Rain, with the latter being plastered over the former. * A death toll is a number of the amount of people that died during an event such as a war, natural disaster, or the total amount of deaths from a year. * The layout of the Survivors on this poster is used for Left 4 Dead 2's campaign The Passing, as mirrored silhouettes. * Riverside is a real city in Pennsylvania and has a population of around 2,000 which appears to be similar to how Riverside is represented in L4D. * Bill is inverted horizontally in the poster. He is holding the pistol-grip of his rifle on his left hand and his beret is inverted from his in-game model. His cigarette, however, is in the right position. * Francis' pose in Death Toll's poster is the same as the one from Dead Air, only lit differently. * There are a number of ports and alterations of this campaign created as a custom campaign for Left 4 Dead 2. * According to a commentary made by Francis on The Sacrifice Comics, the survivors were kicked out of the boat and "left to die". References Category:Campaigns * Category:Left 4 Dead